Harry Potter and the Song of the Phoenix
by Mrs. Norris1
Summary: A new student with a mysterious past enters Hogwarts...Harry (of course) falls for her, but he learns that sacrifices come with true love...
1. Raven

Ta-da! I can finally guarantee that I am not- I repeat AM NOT — sugar high! Hooray!!!!! I've had the idea for this story for a while, so here goeswith a pretty titlelooooooooook at itok. Oh, by the way, at first, it's going to seem really mary-suish, but it gets better. BELIEVE me. And it actually has chapters! Wow! I'm actually not writing poopie stuff that doesn't mean anything! I'm so proud ::sniffle sniffle:: Ok, I'll get a grip. Here, I give you "**Harry Potter and the Song of the Phoenix**"

****

Harry Potter and the Song of the Phoenix

Chapter 1: Raven

Disclaimer: All characters you already know and love belong to the mahvelous J.K. Rowling. Raven and her family belong to me. The plot belongs to me and kind of Kathryn Reiss. I got the idea for the story from her book "**Pale Phoenix**".

Author's Note: Again, this chapter is going to sound familiar: Beautiful new female student that just happens to be in Harry's year _and _also happens to be in Gryffindor. NO, her name isn't Mary Sue. IT GETS BETTER! Ok, on with the story!

****

Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief when he saw her stride gracefully into the Great Hall. He carefully studied her body as it moved towards the staff table, watched her mouth move as she spoke to Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir, but my train was held up at the station and then I had to ride a broomstick the rest of the way and I'm not very skilled on them but"

Harry felt sorry for her; he noticed how flustered she looked, but it didn't at all bring fault to her beautiful face. His thoughts were interrupted, though, by a rather loud voice next to him.

"Where did _she_ come from?" Ron was asking Hermione.

"I don't know exactly where, but I know she's going to be spending her last couple years of school here. She's a sixth year, same as us," Hermione answered all-knowingly.

Harry, after taking time to listen to their conversation, turned back to gaze at the girl with rapt attention. She was tall and slim, but not bony, with very straight glistening hair. Harry noticed that it was very dark, a darker black than even his own hair. He reached up involuntarily to smooth it down in the back. The girl's hair did not need any smoothing. As far as Harry was concerned, it was perfect. So was her face. Her skin was a soft milky white, free of all blemishes. It matched wonderfully with her hair, though it gave her a dainty but mysterious look. Her lips were a deep red, the color of a summer rose, And finally, when she turned again to try on the Sorting Hat (and as the din of the crowd quieted), Harry got a glimpse of her eyes. They were the same brilliant green as his, contrasting violently but beautifully with her perfectly coordinated hair, skin, and lips.

Harry was suddenly snapped to his senses when the Hat loudly called out, "GRYFFINDOR!". The girl got up and hastily trotted to the table and — miraculously — chose to sink down into the seat next to Harry, blushing profusely.

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs, half reminding him he was staring, half trying to turn his attention to Dumbledore.

"I welcome you," he began, "to another exciting year at Hogwarts!" He continued on with the usual boring announcements to the first years, reminded the dull-looking teachers that Fred and George Weasley were no longer in their presence (they all seemed to brighten up a bit), and then said, "I would also like to introduce to you a new student, Raven L'oiseau. She was born in France, but has lived in England for most of her life. She returned to France two years ago to join her" he paused a moment, sending a glance towards Raven, "relatives. But now, she is attending Hogwarts and is residing again in England. Now, without further ado, on with the feast!"

Harry noticed that Raven was smiling shyly beside him and blushing again. He decided to make a move.

"Uh, hi," he said. "My name's Harry. It's nice to meet you, Raven."

Harry was surprised at how cool and collected he had sounded.

"Hi," Raven answered back, still a bit nervous. Suddenly she pointed and said, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? Very pleased to meet you, sir!" He noticed that her voice contained not a hint of French accent.

"Yeah, Harry Potter, I'm him, uh, I mean, um, that's me" Harry babbled on stupidly.

Harry turned to Ron, a brilliant shade of scarlet, knowing he had made a fool of himself. Ron, sniggering, put an arm around his friend. "Do you want to hit yourself on the head, or shall I?" he said, still chuckling. There was even a hint of laughter in Hermione's eyes.

"Ok," she finally said. "Let's stop humiliating Harry. There's food to be eaten!"

Hermione had long forgotten about the House Elves that were working in the kitchen at that very moment, and she dug into her food like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"What's with you?" asked Harry, the normal color having returned to his cheeks.

"Mum and Dad have me on a diet. Stupid dentistry stuff. They're starting to think that _everything_ I eat is going to turn my teeth six shades of purple," Hermione answered. And with that, she turned and continued to gobble down chicken drumsticks and kidney pie.

"Yes, it must be hard being the new girl," Hermione said that night to Raven as they were dressing. "Where are you from again?"

"Well," said Raven, "I was, uh, born in France, then I- I mean we- my family and I," her eyes roved around the room as if searching for a way out, "Um, we moved to England and some stuff happened, um, yeah, and uh, then we moved somewhere else andyou really don't want to here this. Never mind."

Hermione got the hint and didn't question further.

Harry twisted and turned in his bed, running away from his dream. A horrible scene danced on the back of his eyelids. He was being chased by the Dark Lord, his huge black robes billowing behind him. Suddenly, Harry landed in someone's arms- Raven's arms. But just as suddenly, Raven turned into a great black bird- a raven- and flew away, leaving Harry who screamed and-

Harry woke up with a giant start, breathing heavily. It had only been a dream.

"Oh, great!" shouted Ron through a mouthful of pancakes the next morning, showering Raven, Harry, and Hermione with half-chewed pieces. "I bet that lousy git made the schedules himself!"

"What's the matter?" asked Raven, obviously alarmed at Ron's outburst.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," he answered sarcastically. "It's just that Snape gave us Double Potions with the Slytherins first period! Of all the" he trailed off into a low grumble of swear words, shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Harry snatched the schedule out of Ron's hand and scanned down the page. "Well," he said. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts right after that. You'll like that, Raven," he added sheepishly, a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"I'm dying to know who the teacher is," Hermione said in an impatient tone. "Dumbledore didn't even announce it!"

Raven sat in a bit of a stupor, taking in all the sights and sounds of her new school. Moments later, however, her vacant gaze of observation and her classmates' light conversation were interrupted by a cold, drawling voice.

"Why, look, it's Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood. I don't believe we've run into each other yet. Didn't see you on the train. I figured Weasley's family couldn't pay for the rideit's a pity, not even being able to pay for things that are _free_" Draco Malfoy sneered. Before Ron had a chance to knock his teeth out, Malfoy had turned to Raven.

"And I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you either," he said in his oiliest voice. To Harry's dismay, Raven seemed flattered by the attention. As Malfoy took her hand and kissed it, Harry balled up his fists in rage, but willed himself not to do anything. Not only would he be in trouble on the first day back, but everyone would know his feelings for Raven.

Malfoy reeled on, trying too hard to be pleasant. "You're from France, if I'm not mistaken. Yes, we Malfoys originated in France. A very important, very _rich_ family." Ron snorted at Malfoy's emphasis on the word _rich_.

"It's a pity Miss, ah, what was your name again?" he asked. 

"Raven. Raven L'oiseau." She told him politely. 

"Yes, Raven. As I was saying, it's a pity you were stuck in this house. It's by far the worst." -Ron snorted again- "I'd advise you to at least stay away from riff-raff like this," Malfoy waved towards Ron, Hermione, and Harry, then offered Raven an arm. "So, Milady, may I escort you to class?"

Raven glanced furtively back at the Gryffindor table as she took Malfoy's arm, half-listening to him babble on about the school houses.

"That weasel!!!" screeched Harry when Malfoy was out of earshot. "That low-down, disgusting, creepy, stinking, oily _weasel_!!!"

"Oh Harry," chided Hermione. "He's not a weasel!" Ron and Harry stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh Ron, come now. Surely _you_ remember? He's Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing White Ferret!" The three of them couldn't help but laugh and they were still giggling when they reached Potions that morning.

Harry watched, disgusted, as Malfoy and Raven bid each other good-bye. She had been hanging around with him all morning. Now that it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Raven raced to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"He really is a nice boy," she said cheerfully. For the third time that morning, Ron snorted out loud.

Hermione decided to change the subject. "Why was Snape so nice to you in class this morning?"

Raven smirked and muttered, "He's got reason to be nice to me"

"Pardon?" said Ron.

"Oh, uh, I guess he just took pity on the new student I suppose" she answered shortly.

The foursome entered the familiar old classroom together, idly chatting. There seemed to be no sign at all of their new teacher, so they simply chose seats near the middle of the room and waited. Fifteen minutes into the class, however, the door finally opened and a hand set down a battered old briefcase. The teacher still remained outside, talking to someone in a muffled voice.

"Hermione," whispered Harry. "What does the briefcase say?"

Hermione squinted to read the tiny lettering. "It says: Professor R. J"

"LUPIN!!!" the entire class chorused, finishing Hermione's sentence as Remus Lupin walked into the room. He waved his hands to quiet the excited yelling and clapping, but it was to no avail. The din was deafening. Lupin simply smiled and scanned the rows of students, his eyes settling on one in particular. 

"Raven?"

The class grew silent.

"Raven, it can't be you!" Lupin was staring straight at Raven, who was trembling slightly. She raced from her seat and embraced him in a tight hug, ignoring the confused gazes of her classmates.

Finally realizing that everyone was looking at him, Lupin stated shakily, "She's my, uhniece."


	2. Secrets

****

Wow. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'll be working on this story more often from now on. It's funny how many people guessed what was going on with Ravenand they were all wrong! OK, here it is, Chapter Two of _Song of the Phoenix_.

Chapter Two: Secrets

Harry stared at Lupin unbelievingly. "She's your _niece_?" he asked, his voice rising. 

Lupin glanced about the room somewhat nervously. He whispered something to Raven, then motioned for her to sit down. She looked at him strangely for a moment, shook her head, then chuckled to herself quietly as she trudged to her seat. 

"Now," said Lupin, clearing his throat. "I suppose you are wondering why I've never told you I had a niece, Harry, but that is not important. What is important," he said as he directed his attention to the entire class, "Is that we are here to learn as much as we possibly can. I will tell you one thing. I have been let back into this school as a sort of, uh, protection. Death Eaters and werewolves do not get alongand your parents have been assured that no harm will come to any of you during my stay here."

Neville looked a bit queasy at these words, but his eyes had a twinkle of pure delight. He was very proud of his achievements under Lupin's teachings in his third year.

"This term, we shall be working with some of the dangerous curses Death Eaters and the like use. We'll learn how to identify Dark curses, how to avoid them, and how to counter them," Lupin explained. The classroom buzzed with excitement, and even Harry couldn't keep down the building feeling his stomach.

But extremely suddenly, the class fell silent and the nine heads snapped to the front of the room. A green orb the size of a crystal ball was floating between Remus Lupin's outstretched hands.

The strange ball reflected in the mesmerized eyes of every student in the room. Harry noticed something about the glowing sphere. Inside were at about 10 tiny green worm-like creatures, wriggling around madly as if they were swimming.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" asked Professor Lupin gingerly, as if speaking too loudly would cause the object to explode.

Even Hermione's hand lay still at her side. No one had ever seen anything like this at all. But Harry saw an odd, glazed-over look in Raven's eyes as she turned to look away from the orb, focusing her eyes at something outside through the window. 

"It is a Spellorb," Lupin explained, still speaking softly, "And I am glad none of you know what it is. It is a very old and dangerous magic that has been brought back through the Dark Arts. Spellorbs are extremely difficult to create, needing meticulous planning and a strong will. They are constructed and controlled by the mind and energy from the hands, as you see me doing right now. A wand is useless when using a Spellorb."

Hermione timidly raised a hand. "Professor Lupin, what are the little worms inside?" she asked tentatively.

Lupin smiled at her. "Good girl. Those are not worms. They are spells. Hundreds of spells can be placed inside a single Orb. That is why they are so destructive. I believe there are only about 13 in this one here, but they are all simple, harmless spells. The only curses that cannot be placed inside a Spellorb are the Unforgivable Curses, which Dumbledore has so kindly informed me you already know about," he added. "Now, there are ways to dodge and even block a Spellorb, but it is very difficult to do so. That is why I have brought this today."

He looked over the expectant students for a moment, his eyes slightly resting on Raven, then moving on.

"Harry and Ron first," Lupin finally decided. The rest of the class moaned. "You'll all get your turns!" he assured them as Harry and Ron cast glances at each other and walked down the isle to the front of the classroom. 

"Now Ron's going to control the Orb and Harry will be hit with the spells," said the Professor slyly. Ron grinned while Harry felt a sickening wave ripple through his stomach, which had already moved up to somewhere near the ceiling. He knew he would look foolish in front of Raven, being hit with a bunch of silly spells. 

As Lupin taught Ron how to use control the Orb (making sure he never touched it, as that would result in the spells hitting _him_ instead) Harry could only watch helplessly. Soon Ron's little lesson was finished and the class fixed their attention on Harry.

"Harry, first, I don't want you to try and dodge it. Just stand and take it. But then we'll try a second one and you have to fight back the orb with your mind, no body at all."

__

That's easy for you to say, thought Harry. Ron sent an encouraging grin over to him from the other side of the room and Harry couldn't help but smile back. The Spellorb now glowed green between Ron's hands, faltering a bit as it floated.

"Go!" Lupin shouted enthusiastically to Ron, and the ball slowly left his hands as he tried hard to focus. The orb moved at an inconsistent pace, speeding up and slowing down as Ron's brain involuntarily took rests. Unfortunately, the ball hit Harry at one of its faster paces. 

A strange feeling passed through Harry's body. It felt as if the tiny wriggling worms were traveling all inside him, doing their strange swimming dance. Then, all at once, Harry was dancing too. He blinked, sneezed, belched, shuffled his feet, flailed his arms, and shook his head, all at the same time. The 13 different spells each took their course, and when the last spell finally left him (which, might I say, left a very bad smell in the room), he felt very dizzy.

Several minutes later, Harry was watching the floating orb travel towards him again, this time a little faster and steadier. When Lupin told him to, he began to fight back with his mind, willing the Orb back to Ron. Ron did the same, directing the ball towards Harry, until it was locked in between them, floating in midair.

"Excellent!" shouted Lupin, the class politely applauding behind him. "Accio Spellorb," Professor Lupin said again, stopping the Orb before it could reach his hands.

Soon, the entire class was out of their seats, trying to stop their partners' oncoming Orb. Some failed and they were dancing, singing, winking, or pretending they were a La-Z-Boy Recliner (Actually they really weren't pretending to be La-Z-Boy recliners, I just thought we needed a bit of humor here.). Laughter echoed about the room, and Harry couldn't deny himself that it would be a great year in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I can't believe he's your uncle!" exclaimed Hermione as she, Ron, Harry, and Raven exited the classroom later that morning.

"Well, uh, we don't see each other that often, really. Oh, I've got to go. Draco's waiting," Raven hastily answered as she rushed by to catch up with Malfoy in the hall. Her hand brushed against Harry's as she pushed through the queue of students in the hall. He noticed that it was strangely hot, almost feverish. "Raven!" he called out, but there was no answer. 

"I can't believe she can stand to be around that greasy git for more than a minute. She actually seems to like him!" Ron cried in digust.

Harry watched Raven through the crowd and sighed.

"D'you ever have the feeling that she's keeping some thing from us?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. 

"Yeah," Harry answered, losing sight of the pale, beautiful girl in the hall. "Yeah, I do."


	3. Strange Happenings

Ok, here's Chapter 3 ****

Ok, here's Chapter 3! This is where all the Mary-sueness goes straight down the toilet.

PS: This is not copying Amethyst's story "Generic fanfic author and the magic portal" or whatever it was called. (I love that story!) But though this one has some similarities (like the Quidditch tryouts) I didn't copy! I've had this fic planned out in my head for months! OK!

Chapter Three:

Strange Happenings

Raven was strange. There was no doubt about it. Or perhaps "different" was a better word for it. But Harry knew the minute he had touched her hand earlier that day something was weird.

Maybe it hadn't really been hot- maybe it was just an electric shock. But Harry was beginning to think that Raven might be some magical oddity like a veela or a siren. Yet the odd thing was, Harry was the only one affected by her. Ron commented on his behavior at dinner that day.

"Harry, you've been acting strange ever since that weirdo showed up," he said, raising an eyebrow at Raven, who was practically yelling over to the other side of the room where Malfoy sat.

"He's right, you know," commented Hermione, her mouth full of steak. She shoveled spoonfuls of potatoes in as well.

"Will you ever stop eating, woman?!" Ron asked, now staring at the girl to his left. Hermione simply gave him a grin through her full mouth.

"Well, what about Malfoy? What in the world does she see in him?" Harry complained, more to himself than to his friends.

"Oooohhhh" said Ron, elbowing Harry in the ribs and clicking his teeth. "You like her, don't you, huh?"

Harry felt his face turn what he knew must have been a horrible shade of red. He sensed that a round of "Harry and Raven, sittin' in a tree" was coming on, so, avoiding Ron's teasing gaze, Harry turned to stare enviously at Raven and Malfoy. The two seemed to be having quite a pleasant conversation even though they had to yell. Harry gritted his teeth and willed himself not to run across the room and strangle Malfoy; he just couldn't _stand_ the oily seduction in his voice.

Harry did not turn around until Malfoy got up and left the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle slouching behind him like a pair of hunchbacks. 

Raven gave a happy sigh and turned back around to face the trio. "He's such a nice boy," she said happily. "Very handsome."

Ron snorted indignantly into his half empty plate.

"What?" said Raven, looking around confused.

"Oh," Ron answered sarcastically, "It's just when Lucious Malfoy finds out his son is dating a Gryffindor-"

"LUCIOUS MALFOY?!" Raven practically screamed, cutting Ron off in mid-sentence,

"Yes, why?" he asked meekly after Raven's explosion.

"Malfoy! I knew I had heard the name somewhere, but I never thoughtif he's Lucious' son! I've touched him!" she screeched, quickly rubbing the "Malfoy cooties" off the sleeve of her robes and onto Harry (which he was actually quite happy about). She didn't stop there. "Lucious Malfoy is the lowest of the low, a snake in the grass, a disgusting, inconsiderate, foolish, horrible, pig!" she cried and continued on to say, "And any son of his is _not_ talking to me, touching me, or coming within _five feet_ of me!!!" And with a final "Humph!" she crossed her arms, sat firmly into her seat, and realized that everyone was staring at her.

Ron pointed a thumb at Raven and said, "I like this girl!"

"So how do you know Lucious Malfoy?" Hermione asked Raven that night in the girls' dormitory. Soft snoring could be heard from Lavender and Parvati's four-poster beds and Raven and Hermione sat across from each other on the floor. 

Brushing her dark glistening hair away from her face with a hand, she averted her eyes and answered, "Well, um, he was a school governor, wasn't he?" After a short nod from Hermione, she continued on. "I met him. I dealt with him when I was switching schools once. I switched a lot," she ended as if those three sentences explained everything.

Hermione cautiously pressed further. "But how did you know he was such a weasel?"

Raven again avoided Hermione's eyes and said, "Well, he kept saying cruel things to meabout being a half-bloodthat my mother was a disgusting mugglestuff like that."

Hermione smiled inside. She had dug a bit more information out of Raven and she was proud of it.

"Come on!" shouted Ron. "We're all doing it, why not you? Well, Hermione's not, but Harry and I are!"

He had been trying to convince Raven to come to Quidditch tryouts for the past week, insisting that she would like it. 

"I hate sports! And I can't even fly!" had been her rebuttal in the debate.

Ron's eyes pleaded with Raven's, but she just looked away and stared in that distant world she seemed to often visit. Ron went to tap her, but Hermione grabbed his hand, saying, "Leave her be."

Harry noticed something about Raven and Quidditch. Her eyes lit up and glittered and sparkled every time the subject came up, but she pulled away from the conversation so quickly that he couldn't tell if she actually liked it or if it was hatred in her eyes.

Raven came to the tryouts, but still refused to participate at all. She sat on the cool, fresh-cut grass of the pitch, leaning on one of the huge golden goalposts with a pad of paper in her lap, drawing. Drawing seemed to be the only thing Raven did enjoy.

Each house had their own reserved section of the gigantic field. About fifteen people from each house were trying out, though Gryffindor had a few more ambitious kids than the other houses.

Harry, who was the captain of the Gryffindor team, shouted out loud commands to all the prospective Quidditch players trying out. Raven appeared to be sketching his every move; her pencil moved extremely quickly across the paper. Hermione trudged over to her and gazed over her shoulder. 

"You're good!" she shouted in disbelief.

A tinge of red appeared on Raven's cheeks as she said thank you and continued to work.

"That one really looks like Harry," Hermione commented, crouching down next to Raven. "His eyes. I can see them in that drawing."

Raven couldn't help but smile to herself, gazing out at Harry on the Quidditch pitch, laughing and joking with Ron.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, echoing over the entire vast field. Pulling out the purple megaphone used at Quidditch matches, she spoke into it, "The tryouts are about to begin! Would all non-participants please take a seat in the bleachers, if you don't mind! Remember, stay in your own House area that has been designated to you!" 

Raven and Hermione quickly scrambled to the bleachers as the rest of the people that weren't trying out joined them. There were three openings on the Gryffindor team. The position of Keeper had been filled by a large fourth year by the name of Donnie Ratkins the previous year. 

The players first warmed up, then the whole group performed tricks and maneuvers at Harry's command. Finally, each player got an individual turn. Raven and Hermione giggled in the bleachers at Ron's feeble attempt at one of Harry's spectacular dives. It didn't look like Ron would be making the Quidditch team. 

Madam Hooch once again blew her whistle and signaled for the students trying out to come off the field. They all picked up their brooms and started to walk towards the broom shed while the captains concentrated on wrestling the bludgers back into their crates. Harry finished quickly, however, and was speeding up and down Gryffindor's quarter of the pitch. Malfoy, who was (inevitably) the Slytherin captain, sneered menacingly from the other side of the field. 

Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to see where a loud yell had just come from.

"Sorry Potter!" called Malfoy unconvincingly. 

He had sent a bludger zooming straight at Harry, who was currently hanging by one hand off his broom, seventy-five feet from the ground. The bludger had knocked his glasses off his face and they plummeted to the earth with a clatter. Harry, who could hardly see, couldn't get himself back on the broom after being hit by the bludger. 

The entire pitch was silent. One hundred breaths were being held all over the field; one hundred bodies remained motionless, waiting to see what happened.

Harry's hand was beginning to sweat. He grabbed for the handle of the Firebolt with his free hand, but he missed due to his blurred vision. 

Then one voice spoke. 

"Give me that!" shouted Raven at a second year who was holding a broom next her. She snatched the broom from his hands, straddled it, and took off. 

Either Raven did not know she was good, or she had lied when she told Ron that she couldn't fly. Her precision in the sky could match Hermione's in homework. The old rickety school broom moved at her lightest touch as she rocketed upward to Harry. 

"Faster, faster!" Raven yelled, urging the broom forward.

And just as Harry let go and prepared himself for a crash, Raven grabbed him around the middle and sat him on the broom behind her (with much difficulty), and it sagged under the weight of two people. 

Below, the crowd that had gathered erupted into cheers. Raven looked back, smiling, into Harry's amazed face. 

"I thought you said-" Harry started.

"I guess I was wrong," Raven interrupted shortly. "But that's not the end of our troubleslook!" 

Raven pointed at the bludger, which had turned around and was now hurtling at them swiftly. Raven jerked the broom around quickly and turned the handle down into a dive. 

"What're you doing?" Harry hollered. "The weight's too much! We'll crash!"

"Shut up! I have it under control!" Raven answered through gritted teeth. 

The broom was tilted almost vertical. Harry's stomach twirled madly; he felt sick. Yet that thrill he got from a dive was still present. He turned to see that the bludger was gaining on them and it was not going to give up. But Raven continued on, gaining speed.

"Hold on tight!" she yelled.

The ground was nearing them. Twenty feetten feetfive feet

"Raven!" Harry screeched.

A mere two feet from the ground, Raven pulled up on the broom's handle, jerking Harry and herself forward uncomfortably. But her trick worked. The heavy bludger, unable to stop, smashed into the ground with a pleasant crash. Spinning the broom around once more, Raven alighted softly on the ground as if nothing at all had happened. She had just saved Harry's life. 

Raven was often seen with the "Potter trio" after the Quidditch incident. Harry couldn't stop babbling his thanks to her every chance he could, but he was absolutely confounded by the whole situation. More strange events involving Raven had been taking place in the past few days. 

Snape was still being particularly kind to Raven and Harry was getting the feeling it wasn't because she was a new student. Lupin hadn't yet explained to them his relation to Raven, either. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding Harry, Hermione, and Ron altogether. 

Harry noticed something else about Raven. She always seemed to know where all the trick staircases were. For a new student, she adjusted to the school very quickly. She even knew shortcuts that Fred and George had never mentioned. Something strange was definitely going on with Raven.

That night, when everyone except for Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, Harry sat in one of the purple armchairs, carefully studying the Marauder's Map. He was searching for some passage that had allowed Raven to avoid Sir Cadogan on the way to Divination. Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire, chatting softly. 

Harry suddenly whirled around, feeling a pair of eyes peering over his shoulder. 

"Raven!" he gasped, trying desperately to shove the Map underneath the chair. 

"Oh my God" Raven whispered softly, reaching for the map before Harry could get it out of her sight. "It's still here!"

Harry buried his face in his hands, moaning. Hermione and Ron had leapt to their feet. Ron tried to grab the map away from Raven, but she swiftly wound through the chairs to avoid him. Ron eventually gave up, realizing that Harry had at least managed to wipe the precious Map clean. 

But Raven was not to be stopped. Pointing her wand to the center of the parchment, she said excitedly, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!"


End file.
